Cinderella
by K2Lover2226
Summary: After his father's death Pip has become a slave to his step family: his wicked stepmother, stepbrother, and stepsister.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story written in England somewhere to fit in Pip's personality (btw im not British lol)**

"Father..? " said a young British boy with shoulder length golden blonde hair and blue oceanic eyes as he saw his Father lay on his bed in their home.

"Father please wake up!" cried the boy named Phillip Pirrup but everyone called him Pip for short.

"Now Pip…." A dark figure appeared behind Pip a woman with long black hair and a dark presence with a black dress on "You know your father passed away its time you let him rest in peace we are going to bury him soon" she said as she tried to pry the boy off the bed.

Pip cried first he lost his Mum who he hadn't even meet because she died while giving birth to him and now his father.

"No… please don't take him away he is all I have left, please" Pip cried begging on his knees to his new stepmother.

His father meet this woman right after his mother died she used to work for his family while raising two children of her own: a boy and a girl.

Pip's father pitied the woman and married her so she would have a nice house, food and clothes for her and her children.

But as years passed by his stepmother started abusing Pip as soon as his father was buried Pip was moved to the attic and had to serve his new step family like bringing them food and doing chores, and a lot of other labor work. And if Pip didn't do the job right he was left without food or even worse he was beaten until he couldn't take anymore and would faint.

Pip now being eighteen years old was tired of all this, tired of working hard and being a slave to a family that didn't even love him.

Pip felt alone, abused and betrayed.

Alone because he had no family, abused because of his step family taking advantage of him and betrayed because he always thought that he would one day have a nice family with his father and a nice stepmother.


	2. Chapter 2

DING DONG!

"Ugh why do the castle bells always ring so early always waking me up!" yelled Pip as he got up from his bed to look at the castle near his home he wondered what it must be like to be a prince and not have to be a slave to people he would have people working for him instead, he sighed as he shut his room's window.

"Pip? Pip!" Yelled his evil stepsister Estella from the bottom of the stairs of the attic, the curly haired blonde with green eyes was very impatient.

"Coming!" yelled Pip as he hurriedly put on a robe and ran downstairs to Estella's room.

"What is it stepsister?" asked Pip as he entered the room of the other blonde who lied lazily on her bed, hair in curlers and with a pink robe on.

"Fetch me my breakfast" she ordered at him.

Pip sighed "Yes stepsister" he said as he was about the walk down the stairs to their kitchen but then a nasally and extremely annoying voice called him.

"Yes stepbrother what is it" asked Pip as he entered his red haired stepbrother's room who had to large front teeth almost rabbit like and freckles all over his face and grey eyes , he was quite a sight.

"Get my breakfast as well and hurry or else ill tell mother" snickered his evil stepbrother named Pocket. Pip thought it was a ridiculous name but he guessed the name fitted as Pocket was a ridiculous person.

"Yes stepbrother" he said as he closed Pocket's bedroom and speaking of his stepmother he might as well check if she wants something.

Pip knocked on his step mother's door he could already feel the darkness surrounding the atmosphere; he shivered a bit as the door slowly opened. He gulped and walked in he immediately saw a dark figure on a dresser brushing her long black hair.

"Enter Phillip" she ordered, Pip stammered "Stepmother do you need me to do anything?"

She slowly craned her neck and looked at Pip with evil black eyes "Of course Phillip there is always something for you to do !" she laughed darkly which made Pip cringe "But for now get me my breakfast and hurry you know I don't like cold food" she said as she went back to looking at her mirror.

Pip nodded and slowly walked out feeling very scared and hurriedly made them breakfast then did laundry than made lunch then cleaned then made dinner, washed the dishes and finally he was done for the day.

Pip sighed as he lay in bed every day was like this he would end up sore of all the work he had to do in the house and it was very tiring always doing the same thing, he never rested.


	3. Chapter 3

**"**Prince Damien…?" asked a palace servant as a young man with dark hair that was black and black eyes that looked almost red wearing a black suit with a black cape turned around.

"Yes what is it?" asked Damien Thorn impatiently as he was about to walk out of the palace.

The servant bowed and then stood up again "Excuse me Sir, but the king said it is time to plan your ball so you can meet your future wife."

The prince sighed why must his father insist on him getting married he was only 20 years old for goodness sake!

"Do you by any chance know where my father is?" asked Damien.

"Uh… no sir but I saw him in his room earlier."

"Alright thank you ill go find him."

"But Prince Damien, the ball…."

Damien ignored the servant as he walked up the stairs to his fathers bedroom.

"Father..? " He said as he knocked on the door.

A large man with grey hair black eyes and a red suit on opened the door, "yes son what is it?" he asked impatiently.

So that's where I get my impatience from thought Damien as he rolled his eyes.

"Father why do you insist I marry? Why can't you wait until I'm older?"

The large man sighed as he sat on his bed "son we talked about this pretty soon I will be gone and you will need to become king and have a wife and children to carry on our royal blood line."

"But Dad…"

"Damien…" his father interrupted "just please listen to me and do what is right."

Damien sighed as he put a hand through his dark hair "Alright fine but I get to choose her."

His father smiled, "I'm proud of you son".

Knock Knock!

Pip hurriedly ran down the stairs with a mop bucket to answer the door, as soon as he opened it a small man with a horn had a scroll on his hand.

"I have orders from the palace to invite every eligible maiden to tomorrow night's ball held for Prince Damien!" he said as he handed Pip the scroll.

"Thank you sir" said Pip.

"You're welcome miss I except to see you at the ball" said the small man as he hurriedly left.

"But I'm not a…" oh never mind thought Pip as closed the door; he guessed his shoulder length golden blonde hair did look rather feminine but he liked it that way.

"Pip who was that?" asked his stepmother as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Orders from the palace about tomorrow's night ball" said Pip as he handed her the scroll.

His stepmother read the scroll , "Every eligible maiden?" she said.

"Estella! Come down here!" she yelled as her blonde daughter walked down the stairs.

"Yes mother what is it?"

"Estella there is a ball tomorrow night for every eligible maiden to meet the Prince, and Pip wil be your escort."

"What?!" they both said, "But mother why can't you or Pocket take me?"

"Estella your brother is only 13 years old he is too irresponsible and young, you are a 17 year old girl who might need protection which Pip will more than happily be providing." She said as she glared at Pip.

Pip sighed, "Yes stepmother" he said bitterly.

"Besides I will be busy tomorrow night and won't be able to attend."

"Yes mother I understand and I guess Pip will be alright."

"Good it is settled then, tomorrow night at 9pm you will both leave for the ball."


End file.
